The (unexpected) Ultimate Spider Man
by Death Fury
Summary: This is pretty much a list of power and abilities and gear that Spider Man has in my alternate universe "Unexpected" .
1. Webbings

**I do not own anything, all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I got this idea because the story I wrote "Unexpected" is rated "M". So this is pretty much a list of powers, skills, ability, gadgets, and gear that Peter, Spider Man, The Black Spider and Spider Demon. So this is the list**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Webbing part of being a spider means that you have got to have webbing.

Before Peter was bit a second time he had to make his own webbing. It can be expensive to produce. Since he got bit a second time he now has organic webbing. Meaning his body makes it on its own. Organic webbing means you have an unlimited amount of webbing. There are some good and some bad with both Synthetic webbing and Organic webbing.

Synthetic Webbing

Synthetic webbing has its own perks and draw backs but let look at a few things about it.

1\. You make some tweaks to it like adding garlic for vampires, or having a Taser web. You can make a flash web that will blind someone for a few moments.

2\. You can give the web shooters to someone else.

3\. It as a set strength that does not vary from your sleep and health.

Those are some of the upsides of Synthetic Webbing. Some of the drawbacks are:

1\. You can only have so much webbing you can run out of webbing.

2\. You can lose or break you web shooters that is not good.

3\. People may notice you "watches" or the lump under your sleeve.

The list could go on. Both of the lists are short but to the point. It is now for the organic webbing to take a stand.

Organic Webbing

Organic webbing is really useful, but has some side effects. But let's look at the good stuff first.

1\. You make it organically, sort of gross, but you have an unlimited amount.

2\. It is normally far stronger than the synthetic stuff.

3\. You can make different types of webbing, like sticky and non - sticky webbing. You can have a sort of web that does not stretch and have one that does. You have options.

But there are some negative side effects as well.

1\. If you are sick or not sleeping well it will affect your webbing's strength.

2\. You have to be careful not to flex otherwise you will shoot it on accident.

3\. It can be tiring to produce the web organically, it will give you strange cravings for odd foods.

But what would you do? Which would you rather have Organic, or Synthetic?

Peter Parker has both. He keeps the web shooters because the Taser webbing comes in handy at times.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know it was a short chapter but this story is not going to be that long. This story is going to be short and to the point.**

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Speed and Strength

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "** The Story's Shadow" **for your input on the garlic thing. but I don't know anything about vampires, I heard the old wives tell the vampires hate and are weakened by garlic so...**

 **So here the story...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **.**

Spiders are strong, though some spiders are stronger than other spiders. But they all are stronger than humans, pound per pound. The jumping spider can jump 10 to 40 times their own body length. That means a 6 foot man was able to jump 10 to 40 times that means he would be jumping 60 feet to 240 feet. Try that on for size!

So as you can imagine Spider Man has super human strength. The radioactive gave him a lot of powers and abilities. He could pick up a car but barely, he could hold up a building from falling, but that is due to webbing the support structure, and having the building not fully press on him with its whole weight.

However after being bit by the genetically engineered super spider, that spider had all the known species of spiders at the time. So it gave Peter even more power and strength. It gave him ultra -super – human.

Spider Man now could throw a car but it was a lot of effort. But the "Black Spider" could throw the same car with half the effort. But the strongest version was "Spider Demon" there is no limit to his strength, at least none as been found. "Spider Demon" if you will is "Black Spiders" 's dark side. I will tell you more about it later.

Spiders are fast one of the fastest spiders in the world can run 330 times its own body length in just 10 seconds! So once again let's scale it up to a man say a man is about 6 foot and has a stride length of about 4 to 5 feet. Well that is for extremely short bursts and sprints so yeah. Being able to run at a blink – and – miss – it speed at 1,320 to 1,980. Ok mile an hour is a bit more difficult to covert in this form. The average spider is about an inch or 2.54 centimeter. So there are 12 inches to a foot. And 5,280 feet in a mile or 1,609.344 meters in a mile. Ok so He can run at about 165 miles an hour. You can do the math if you want. But it is closes enough to me!

So not only is Spider Man strong he now has extra speed. He can run faster do to the fact that human has more muscle in the leg and the leg is strong. So he can run faster than that.

Ok so we now know that Spider Man is now far stronger than ever before, WITHOUT using his dark side. He could lift over fifty tons! And he could run fast for long distances.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok I DID do some research on the spiders and that ect. Jumping spiders can jump 40 time there body length. Math is not my strong point, so correct me if my math is wrong.**

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Spider Sense, Danger Sense

**I do not own anything** **all right go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "** The Story's Shadow" **for your review, I do not like spider (arachnophobia) but spiders are amazing! k and thanks for telling me about the garlic thing, now I know.**

 **The story begins...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spider Man has always had "spider sense" but people would argue that it is a precognition, or they would argue that it is impossible to tell the future, so it as to be a highly sensitive spatial awareness. It is either on or the other, or is it? He does have a great sense of spatial awareness, but the "spider sense" is a precognition.

He can train it and his "spider sense" will grow and strengthen over time, if he works on it. It use to be only a second MAYBE two before something happens, but now after training it, and being bit a second time. Spider Man can sense things up to a minute for like a sniper, or to hours for like a bomb. He can use his "spider sense" has a detector of sorts. He can find hidden passage ways, and can predict where some booby traps are.

But that is the "spider sense" the "spider sense" is a tingling at the base of the back of his skull. He now has a "danger sense" it is a literally a gut feeling. The more danger, the more his gut tights and has feel nauseous. The "danger sense" can sense potential danger, it can even tell the direction, and how big of a threat it is. But the "spider sense" can cause headaches, and the "danger sense" can make him feel rather sick at times.

But if you put the two together Spider Man can sense the future though it can hard to make a quote from STAR WARS "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." And "'always in motion is the future and many possible futures there are." But he cans sense what may happen with certainty, the closer it is to the present the more perfect he gets.

He now can sense when a loved one is in danger, and he can know where a loved one is at nearly all times. If Spider Man goes blind (again) then he can use his "spider sense" to 'see' things around him. He can focus on his "spider sense" already and get a big picture of what is happening for about a square mile.

But his "spider sense" does not always work with a loved one. Meaning unless either 1. He is trying to know where she is she can sneak up on him sometimes. 2. She's mad and he will run and hide then.

So he really cannot be snuck up on.

 **ALSO**

Spider Demon may have the ability to become a telepath by using his ''spider sense''. He may also be able to use his "spider sense" in an aggressive matter, that is still to be determined.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So I know these chapters are short, I mean REALLY short but when there is no action and just the facts (Fiction facts?) there is not much to tell.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I have a poll on my profile if you could vote I know what to do after this 'story' is over.**


	4. Camouflage

**I do not own a thing all rights go to Marvel. Here is yet another chapter. I know it is shorter than most but there is not much I can do unless you want to do all the research and post it here as well.**

 **Please read and review**

 **So here's the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After being bit by the genetically engineered spider, not the radioactive that gave Peter his powers, the genetically engineered spider was created by combining ALL known species of spider at the time, creating a 'super spider' if you will. Spider Man now has a few more abilities one of his favorite is CAMOUFLAGE!

Yes there are spiders that can change their color, though it can take days. You want an example? The crab spider can change its color to blend into its surrounding. Spider Man simple speed up the process and does it at will.

He can remain camouflage for a while, it is not determined how long he can hold it so there will be more studies on that.

Camouflage is really good for Peter, he can simply hide right in front someone and hide. Though people can still, hear, and smell him so don't hide from Wolverine, he will track you.

Camouflage? Awesome!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I hope you like science because this story will have a lot of science in it!**

 **To answer your question "** The Story's Shadow **" yes and no. His spider sense does not always go off with his loved ones.**

 **I've done some reach on Peter and Spider Man as well. so that helps a lot.**

 **Thank you for reviewing and reading.**

 **Once again I have a poll.**


	5. Healing Factor

**I do not own a thing all rights go to Marvel. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **Back to the story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spider Man had always had a "healing factor" he could heal from broken bones and bruises over night for the most part. Though it wasn't as fast as Wolverine's or Dead Pool's but it kept him alive.

However after he got bit by the genetically engineered super spider it accelerated his metabolism and his "healing factor". Spiders are able to regenerate lost limbs. Like the tarantula and a few other species of spiders.

Spider Man got this and his body adapted to this. So he can have a "healing factor" up to par with Wolverine and Dead Pool. But he can choose to slow it down to where it was before. Because if he healed with Wolverine's "healing factor" every time people would notice and piece it together. That and he does not want to live forever. He wants to be with his wife (Ava) so if he uses his "healing factor" he would hardly ever age at all.

Spider Man is well adapted to most things, but this "healing fact" upgrade is really good though his wife hates it when he takes unnecessary risks. So he avoids (to the best of his ability but trouble finds him) the situations when he can (which with the 'Parker Luck' is very rarely).

But if he's about to die his subconscious mind should take over and heal him, most of his "healing factor" is because of his will.

This is unproven, but it might be possible for him to heal others, not proven and not tested but there is a plausibility of him doing so. It may be a stretch but it is worth a look at.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know these chapter are short but not much can be done about it. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you have been liking the science.**


	6. Claws

**All rights goes to Marvel.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **Well the "healing factor" was important in "Unexpected" so I had to do a chapter here to explain WHY he had it. As far as being able to heal others that is debatable.**

 **Well the story continues...**

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man now has a single claw from each hand that he can grow and retract at will. Similar to Wolverine, but it is not bone, or metal it was made up of some unknown organic material. It was harder than a lot of metals, Titanium was stronger, but certain types of steel were weaker and other types were stronger than the organic claw. His claws were a foot long each. A lot of spiders have claws, one at the end of each limb.

Spider Man can "sling" his arm well my like snap it like a whip and the claws can fly out of his hand. A tarantula can scratch and its hind quarters and the hair becomes an irritant to anything that breathes that stuff in. (that is where I got the idea from I got it from the tarantula)

Spider Man when he is very, very angry, or when the "Black Spider" takes control the claws can and will be venomous.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know that this isn't making much sense. But there is a method to my madness. This story will be key if I am going to do any sequels to "Unexpected" because this will have the powers, skill, gadgets, and gear that Spider Man will have.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Venom and Acid

All rights go to Marvel. I own nothing.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Back to the story…..

.

.

.

.

Well most spiders have venom so it is no surprise that Spider Man will have some sort of venom. Spiders (well most of them) have venom though most are not worse than a bee sting (unless you are allergic).

Spider Man usually does not use his venom (that and there has been no opportunity us use his venom / acid).

His claws are similar to a spider's fangs in the way of venom. He has to be careful not to lose his cool because he can venomate someone on accident. "Black Spider" can control his venom and acid. There are many types of venoms that he could choose from to list a few:

 **Neurotoxins** : effects the nervous system

 **Myotoxins** : effects the muscles

 **Haemorrhagins** : effects the blood vessels and cause bleeding

 **Haemotoxins** : effects the blood

 **Nephrotoxins** : effects the kidneys

 **Cardiotoxins** : effects the heart

 **Necrotoxins** : effects tissue and cause necrosis

The list could go on but I will stop it short because you get the point, "Black Spider" can use anyone or any combination of them. "Black Spider" is a 'dark side' of Spider Man. Well sort of anyway.

So let's review what we have learned 1. Spider Man has venom and acid. 2. He can control what type and how much venom he has.

Oh ops I forgot to talk acid with you, in short the acid comes from the palm of his hand and it can vary how strong or weak of an acid is based on his mood, his mind as well as his will. The acid goes from sulfuric acid to vinegar. (What good is vinegar?)

Well where are my manners? I forgot to are mention that some spiders have venomous webbing, how silly of me ( _Scytodidae is the species that can shoot venomous webbing!)_

Well I am putting a new meaning to that Spider-Man theme song "Spider Man, Spider Man does whatever a spider can…"

.

.

.

.

Yes I am using real science for the venoms but use for the acid that's my handy work. I think I am almost done with the powers. The next step is to give a brief bio of the "Black Spider" and maybe "Spider Demon" he never got a chance to appear in my other story.

All rights go to Marvel I own nothing.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	8. The Black Spider

Disclaimer! I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.

I was thinking that I never fully introduced "Black Spider" in any of my stories so far. So I was thinking "Maybe this will be a good time to introduce him" so here is the chapter…

.

.

.

.

.

.

The "Black Spider" was always inside of Peter and Spider Man, he just manifested himself when they both were weakened with grief. The Black Spider is pretty much a dark side. Peter was always bullied, but he didn't do a thing about, at least he didn't show it outwardly… when you hold things in it will be your own undoing. (Most of the time.)

The Black Spider knows his strengths better than Spider Man knows his. Which if you actually think about it is funny. The dark side (if you will) is more powerful than the standard, but he is weaker somehow….

The Black Spider is similar to Spider Man in the fact that they 1. Share the same body. 2. Have the similar (if not the same) powers. 3. Love the same person.

The Black Spider would be a loner similarly to what Spider Man was but more like 'Scarlet Spider' in being a loner. He would protect everyone he loves by being as far away from them as possible.

Peter wants justice. Spider Man wants justice with a mixture of avenging. The Black Spider is more about getting revenge and making people suffer. The Black Spider wants everyone to hurt like the way he had to hurt over the years.

Black Spider is similar to Wolverine in the fact that killing is not evil. It is the only way to take out someone for good. Killing someone does not make you a murderer. Look at all of these heroes who killed before:

1\. Wolverine

2\. Iron Man

3\. Captain America

4\. Thor

5\. Hulk

6\. Hawk Eye

7\. Black Widow

8\. The Winter Soldier aka Bucky

You get my point, well that is what Black Spider tried to reason with to get them to agree with him but Peter and Spider Man never fully agreed with him.

Black Spider is ruthless, and show VERY little if any mercy, his mercy is a quick death (or it would be if he got the chance!)So he is very dangerous.

He in short is everything that Peter wanted to do that was a dark desire, the 'Black Spider' is vengeance, he is rage, he does what he wants when he wants and how he wants and no one (save his wife) can tell him to do anything.

So far the only thing that all of Peter's alter egos agrees on is to protect Ava / White Tiger his wife. And to get the people responsible for her. They still do not agree what to do when they get there but it is a start.

Black Spider holds back very little, if anything back.

Spider Man holds back no wanting to hurt anyone.

Black Spider does not give a second chance.

Spider Man believes in the best in people, regardless how many times they have done things wrong.

Black Spider is quiet for the most part.

Spider Man NEVER shuts up!

Black Spider is naturally a loner and prefers to be left alone.

Spider Man is a loner as well, but he is protective of his teams and family. Spider Man is very loyal. (Not that Black Spider would betray anyone.)

These are just a few of the difference between Spider Man and the 'Black Spider' the list could go on….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What did you guys think of this chapter? I thought it was fine. Please read and review, and do not forget to follow and favorite this story!


	9. Spider Man before

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I wanted to do a chapter before he got bit by the "super spider" so here's a chapter for that.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Powers and Abilities**

Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition.

The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Like many superhuman powers, the effectiveness of Spider-Man's abilities.

 **Spider-Sense**

Spider-Man has many abilities but the most amazing of all is his uncanny Spider-Sense. It is a tingling sensation on the back of his skull that acts as a "sixth sense" and it manifests when he is around or targeted by incoming dangers. It's a precognition ability that is pheromone based and is similar to Daredevil's radar sense, increasing his reaction time and awareness. The spider-sense can manifest when Peter's secret identity is about to be compromised. It also manifests when he encounters someone who might pose a threat to him or to someone he cares about. For example, when Peter saw his roommate Michele Gonzales with one of her clients, his spider-sense warned him that the client was actually a thug who was participating in a super-villain gladiatorial contest. While the spider-sense cannot discern the specific nature of the impending threat, he can identify which direction it is coming from and the severity of the danger by the intensity of the spider-sense. Sometimes it becomes strong enough to be painful. When Spider-Man is blinded, the Spider-Sense works as another set of eyes to avoid bumping into objects. When Daken used his pheromones on Spider-Man, Peter closed his eyes and relied only on his spider-sense to defeat his foe because the pheromones corrupted his sight. A similar situation happened when Peter fought the new Vulture who blinded him with acid in the eyes. Spider-Man relied on this ability to survive this fight. Of course his Spider-Sense is a great help when he faces people in the dark. This has been proven in his fight with Iron Fist. The spider-sense can lose its effectiveness when Peter is too distracted, tired or when he chooses to ignore it although its difficult to do so because it is heavily linked to his reflexes. There were also times that his spider-sense wasn't very effective due to the Spidey's previous lack of formal training, but this has since has been largely rectified since learning the Way of the Spider. Under extreme circumstances, such as fighting in the dark or against powerful characters, Spidey has often used his spectacular spider-sense in a more effective and better way. The Spider-Sense also gave him his own free-style form of combat, allowing him to go head-to-head with the best martial artists in the Marvel Universe and his H2H skill has improved significantly since merging his Way of the Spider training with his Spider-Sense. Furthermore, the Spider-Sense also allows Spider-Man to detect certain radio frequencies on which his spider tracers' signals are based upon. During Spider-Man's first encounter with the Chameleon, the villain used a certain radio frequency to send a message to Spider-Man via his spider-sense. The Spider-Sense, combined with his speed and reflexes allows Spider-Man to dodge almost all conventional attacks. Due to the similar nature of their powers, Spider-Man is unable to sense other "Spiders", such as Ben Reilly, Ezekiel, and Kaine. During the Big Time story, Spider-Man used a device to block Alistair Smythe's minions' enhanced senses, but also disabled his own Spider-Sense. After the events of Spider-Island, Peter regained this ability.

 **Superhuman Strength**

Spider-Man has the proportionate strength of a spider, thus allowing him to press 10 tons without effort and much more when under stress. His attacks are so strong; they could kill a normal person- Spider-Man has to pull his punches or kicks when not fighting foes with similar or higher strength levels to avoid fatalities. His strength also extends to his feet, allowing him to leap great lengths and attain a heights of much greater three stories with one powerful jump. Spidey's strength has made him capable of going toe-to-toe with opponents including Doctor Octopus, Venom and Rhino. He has even held his own against powerful heroes such as Iron Man and the Hulk. It's also shown that Spider-Man can break free from Doctor Octopus's nearly indestructible arms albeit with much effort, although this was due to the Sinister Six suit enhancing his strength. Spidey's strength and durability also give him incredible stamina allowing him to exert himself beyond the limits of humans as his body produces less fatigue toxins. He was able to fight Morlun continually for many hours, and has stated an ability to hold his breath for at least twice as long as non-enhanced humans. After his encounter with the Queen, Spider-Man's strength had been increased to the point where he has become able to lift over 15 tons without effort and after the Other story arc he was able to lift at least 20 tons without effort. During that time, he wore an Iron Spider costume designed for him by Tony Stark which increased his strength further allowing him to lift over 25 tons without effort. He has stopped wearing the Iron Spider costume after the Civil War and his enhanced strength was erased by Mephisto after the One More Day storyline. Spider-man's best strength feats tend to come during periods of emotional duress- for example in a fight with Iron Man 2020, where when a boy was injured mid fight, an enraged Spider-Man jumped up to his flying height and hit him with such force the foe was sent flying hundreds of feet into a building, which was destroyed on impact. Another instance was when he lifted a segment of the Daily Bugle, after the building was attacked by the Green Goblin. In both cases, he didn't have any enhancements from the Queen or the Other.

 **Superhuman Speed, Agility, Flexibility and Reflexes**

Spider-Man possesses the uncanny speed, agility and reflexes of a spider. He can move at a speed that surpasses that of the finest human athletes. This is particularly evident over short distances. He has frequently speed-blitzed many foes- including those with enhanced speed and reflexes, moving so fast that he leaves blurring after images. He has been described as moving with the speed of machine gun fire, moving faster than the eye can follow, and moved so fast that Daredevil (who has enhanced reflexes and senses) could barely register him, and was unable react to a punch he was knew Spider-Man was going to land. Over longer distances, his speed seems less pronounced, but he was still able to outrun Kraven and his cheetahs (both of whom can run at over 60 mph) and has easily outran speeding cars. However, this could be due to his preference of Web-Slinging over longer distances than due to an inability to maintain higher levels of speed over longer distances. Spider-Man can easily perform the most complicated acrobatic moves as his body is extremely flexible, giving him agility, balance and bodily coordination that surpass those of the finest human athletes. Spider-Man is considered the best when it comes to balance in the Marvel Universe, as he possesses excellent equilibrium allowing him to balance himself on any object. Even some of the most agile street-level heroes like Captain America, Daredevil and Wolverine are nowhere near Spider-Man's level of speed and agility. Spider-Man's reflexes are forty times greater than peak level humans, and when combined with his Spider-Sense, speed and agility, enable him to dodge bullets and other conventional projectiles with ease. During the Grim Hunt storyline, he even dodged sniper rifle fire at point blank range- after the bullet had been fired.

 **Superhuman Durability**

Spider-Man also has incredible durability to blunt trauma as his body is much tougher than that of a normal person. He can withstand such levels of damage and punishment that would kill non-super powered individuals. For example he has frequently taken blows from characters with high levels of superhuman strength (Hulk, Venom, Rhino, Puma, Green Goblin etc) without sustaining significant injury. He has also survived the force of having a building collapse on him multiple times. This durability extends to falling from great heights. For example, he was once knocked through three buildings by Mr Negative before falling multiple stories to the ground, yet still remained conscious. His durability to blunt trauma also extends to explosive forces, and he has taken explosions with the force of a hand grenade and recovered nearly instantly in a recent fight with the Juggernaut. In the Sins Past Storyline he tanked a building destroying explosion, but was significantly weakened afterwards. The toughness of Spider-Man is such that he often rolls with the blows of punches thrown by non-powered foes to avoid injuring them- when he once decided to tense his abdominal muscles against the blows of a trained boxer, the boxer broke his wrists. Scorpion once described Spider-Man's body "as being as hard as concrete".

However, Spider-Man's durability isn't nearly as formidable against penetrative forces. He can be hurt by knives and bullets much in the same way that normal humans can, and has been rendered unconscious by a tracking bullet which pierced his shoulder. Normal bullets also tend to cause Spider-Man problems as well. When he lost his Spider-Sense and faced a villain known as Massacre who utilized multiple weaponry and traps, Spider-Man decided to make a bulletproof suit from tech at Horizon labs. However, if injured by such forces, Spider-Man healing factor allows him to heal much faster than normal humans can.

 **Wall Crawling**

Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Spider-man utilizes this ability in his locomotion across New-York, but also has the ability to use it offensively, in a manner resembling the Mark of Kaine. Spider-Man rarely uses this ability though, due to its brutal and disfiguring effects. It also works differently, ripping off layers of skin and muscle, rather than burning it as Kaine does via the HCL secreted through his palms.

 **Organic Webbing**

Spider-Man has organic webbing, which is often shown as being stronger and more long lasting than his synthetic variants. It seems the strength of his webbing relates directly to his health.

 **Superhuman Stamina**

Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for many hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He once fought Morlun for many hours continuously, and has stated an ability to hold his breath for at least twice as long as non-enhanced humans.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor**

Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. In another instance, he suffered multiple broken bones, trauma, and blood loss when he was defeated by the Rhino, but was fine in the next issue.

 **Foreign Chemical Resistance**

Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. In another example, he was able to recover from the effects of gases nearly instantly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture; Jimmy Natale, although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages.

Superhuman Sight

Spider-Man also seems to have at least some degree of Super-Human sight, at least in order to assist his Superhuman speed, reflexes and agility. Ever since obtaining his powers, he has not needed his glasses, and has frequently pulled off impressive aiming feats with his webbing, although this is assisted with his Spider-Sense. Perhaps most impressively, during Spider-Island, a depowered Hercules with Spider-Man's power-set said he could see bullets in slow motion.

 **Skills**

On top of his spider-given powers Peter is of genius level intelligence. It has even been stated that Peter scored as high on some of the same testing scores as Reed Richards did when he was Peter's age. He is especially gifted in the sciences such as mechanics, biology and physics. This has become particularly apparent during his time working at Horizon Labs, where he was able to create a device to drain Alpha of his powers in less than 24 hours.

He has built many devices in his career as Spider-Man and is a skilled photographer and teacher. He has developed a unique style of combat through the years. Spider-Man, even before his training from Shang-Chi, has gone toe to toe with even the best marvel fighters. His spider-sense alone is like a close combat expert and combined with Spider-Man's reflexes and physical attributes, make it very difficult for Street-levelers to defeat him when he is not holding back.

Upon approaching the Spider-Island arc, Peter felt vulnerable with the lack of his spider sense. He began training under Shang Chi to create his own unique martial arts style to make up for his lack of spider sense called the "Way of the Spider". It was then revealed that Shang Chi was instructed by the new Madam Web (Julia Carpenter the former Arachne and Spider-Woman) to secretly prepare Peter for a future threat (Spider-Island). This style consists of among other things, hitting pressure points with Spider Strength, and striking with Spider Speed. This new martial art has considerably improved Spider-Man's H2H capabilities, and so far he has stalemated Julia Carpenter and effortlessly defeated 3 spider-powered individuals in a few seconds during Spider-Island. When he regained his Spider-Sense, he defeated a mutated Kaine who was considerably stronger and quicker than him, and effortlessly trumped a mind controlled Spider-Woman, in handful of blows and kicks.

Weapons and Equipment

 **Web-Shooters**

Perhaps, Spider-Man's most famous piece of equipment is his self built web-shooters which allow him to shoot sticky ropes of webbing which he uses to swing from building to building. They are a pair of special wrist devices of Peter's own design that contain a material that mixes with air to web-like material. They can be used in many different ways by varying the pressure and adjusting the nozzles of the spinnerets. They can take the form of strong thin lines, as fine quick spreading lines, or as a thick adhesive liquid. Spider-Man can either use the webbing as web-gloves to protect his hands, as a Web-Parachute, an air-proof Web-Dome, a Web-Shield that offers protection from bullets and energy blasts, as small "web-bullets" that bounce off opponents, use the webbing to ensnare an opponent, tie foes up with a rope and hang them upside down from vertical poles, pulling his foes towards him, or shoot them in any direction he chooses Spider-Man's primary means of transportation is by the use of his webbing to swing around the city. He shoots a strand of webbing to a high location, like the edge of a building, and pushes his body towards any direction he chooses while holding on to the web, allowing him to traverse at an accelerated speed. This artificial webbing lasts for an hour before fading away. More recently he has evolved biological web shooters that spray webbing from his forearms but this power has been erased by Mephisto after the One More Day storyline.

 **Utility Belt**

Spider-Man wears a belt under his costume that contains a built-in Spider-Signal. He uses it as either an unconventional light source or as a way to intimidate lesser villains. The belt also contains spare web cartridges, tracers, the camera, his mask when not in costume and many other knick knacks.

 **Camera**

Spider-Man possesses his father's automatic camera which zones in on the spider symbol on Spider-Man's chest. It takes photos whenever movement is made in front of it. He would place the camera in a certain spot and springs into action in front of it, allowing him to take photos of himself. As Spider-Man he uses the camera to capture his heroic exploits to then sell the photos to the Daily Bugle.

 **Spider-Tracer**

The Spider-Tracer is a typical tracker that is shaped liked a spider and is aerodynamic for flight. The tracers are very small so it will not be noticed when attached to a person. The tracers contain a special radio frequency that his Spider-Sense can detect. He usually uses the tracers to track objects or people via his Spider-Sense within a 100 mile radius. Spider-Man fires the tracers at high velocity using his web-shooters and he has them coated with webbing in order for them to be firmly attached to their target. Since Peter lost his Spider-Sense, the use of the Spider-Tracers is rendered obsolete since he can only track them using his enhanced senses. He made a few teaks so he can track them with a device and so others can find what he is looking for.

Equipment since working at Horizon Labs

At Horizons Labs, the combination of a well paying job and access to numerous tech has allowed Peter to expand on the equipment he uses. So far he has developed a Spider-Glider, Thermodynamic Foam, Cryo Pellets, voice activated web-shooters and various types of webbing, including magnetic and acidic variants. Many of the equipment have usage in day-to-day usage as well- for example the cryo pellet technology was used to help keep organs and limbs viable for longer periods of time. The Thermodynamic foam also has use in the stopping and prevention of fires.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I read the comics and watched a lot of spider man cartoons for this chapter!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please read and review.


	10. Spider Demon

Okay I know last chapter was not the best so please bear with me. This chapter isn't going to be better than the "Black Spider" chapter or "Spider Man before…" so please bear with me for a few more chapters.

I do not own anything All right go to Marvel

.

.

.

.

Someone once said "We all have our own demons…" and someone also said "We make our own demons…" whoever said that knew a lot.

Spider Man has a dark side, Black Spider has a dark side. The most powerful of all of the alter egos is "Spider Demon".

"Spider Demon" has three pairs of arms, is covered in black and brown hair. He has fangs dripping with venom and is by far the strongest of them all. He can shoot webs out of any hand, and out of his feet. He has six cold black eyes. He was more spider than man, but he could still think and strategize. He would kill, but it would be a near instant death. He can spit acid out of his fangs like a cobra. He rivals Thor and Thing in strength. He extremely fast, I mean insanely fast! He has a spider sense so in tuned that he knows when a sugar ant in a room between the walls is moving. So it is impossible to sneak up on this monster.

"Spider Demon" can still think but relies on instinct in the moment otherwise he is a great strategist. He can track thing for miles and mile. He is not a 'dark side' to say, just a misunderstood piece of the puzzle. It is best not to rile him if you do it will probably worse than Hulk. Do not mess with his loved one. I mean one not ones. Most spiders are solitary and so is "Spider Demon".

"Spider Demon" is the spider side of things. He is not 'Man Spider'. 'Man Spider' is what happened when Spider Man went to the "savage land". "Spider Demon" is a deadly opponent even 'Black Spider' is afraid of letting him out. So all of them agree on not going out 100% in rage or anything in fear of 'unleashing the beast'.

.

.

.

.

Well here is another short chapter. Yet another side of Peter that we didn't know about. I was going to do an arc in "Unexpected" about 'Spider Demon' but people didn't want him to have six arms or become a giant spider so I didn't do it till now.

Please read and review.


	11. Peter Parker

I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.

Well I hope you have been enjoying this story. Let me tell you something, there are a lot of comics, cartoon episodes, and five Spider Man movies! So I did a whole lot of 'research'! Well I guess the author's rant is over.

The story continues….

.

.

.

.

Well let us see what we have done so far, 'Black Spider' check, "Spider Demon" check, "Spider Man" check. "Peter Parker"…. Nope we forgot him. We forgot him I think he needs a chapter for himself….

Origin

Peter Benjamin Parker was born to SHEILD agents Richard and Mary Parker, who were killed when Peter was very young. After the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a modest house in Forest Hills, New York. While still in Middle School, Peter attended a science exhibition about radiology where he was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him the proportionate strength and agility of a spider as well as a "Spider-Sense" that warns him of nearby danger. In order to test his new abilities – and earn some cash, Peter participated in a wrestling challenge against Crusher Hogan. He easily won the challenge and also gained the attention of the media. Afterwards while backstage, Peter saw a burglar run past him but did nothing to stop him as it wasn't his problem. Later that night when Peter arrived home, he was told by a policeman that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by someone who broke into their house. The cop mentioned they had tracked the killer to a warehouse. In his anger Peter put on his wrestling costume and went after the murderer himself. After arriving at the warehouse and easily defeating Uncle Ben's killer, Peter saw that it was the same burglar he didn't stop at the arena… thus learning that "with great power comes great responsibility".

Personality

Peter Parker possesses a keen scientific mind. He is able to easily solve complex problems and build almost any piece of technology by himself. Peter is able to put webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He has developed spider-tracers, small tracking devices that can stick to anything, and a device to track them. Peter was able to make his own suit and constantly repairs it. He also has a miniature camera and flashlight in his belt. Later, Peter designed watch that contained a complex system of nano-bots that could cover his body and clothes in seconds and form his new nano-tech suit and could allow him to appear invisible, fire different types of webbing and fire darts and have normal, infrared, and augmented vision.

Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him he knows he must maintain the double life for their safety.

Peter often despises his alternate identity for what it does to his personal life and how he almost never receives any gratitude for his actions. Whenever he considers quitting he remembers his uncle's words and resumes his self-imposed responsibilities.

Peter Parker

Peter is normally a kind, gentle, quiet, shy and timid young boy. Peter is one of the smartest people in the world but since he is always late (because he is Spider Man) he is unable to make the tests on time and therefore does not get recognition for his intellectual knowledge.

Peter is very loyal to his friend and family. He does what is right for the greater good.

Peter Parker is now married to Ava, now he can be a "little" over protective of her. It frustrates her but she had come to terms with it.

Peter was bullied all of his life, for being 'Puny Parker" or for not losing his cool, if it was not one thing it was for another reason or two.

When he was in elementary school and the first part of middle school, he was in music and band (it was a private) because he loved music but he thought his uncle and aunt would think less of him so he did not tell them. He had to quit band and music because he became Spider Man.

Peter was insecure when he was younger, so when he became Spider Man, he let lose. He fought for what Peter could not fight. He fought for the 'little guy'. Because Peter was quiet Peter wanted a voice and Spider Man became his voice. (I think he is trying to make up for not talking by talking none stop!)

Being married now Peter knows he is never alone. Ava aka White Tiger will always be at his side.

.

.

.

.

Well here was another chapter. It was short but I could not get into too much detail because this is rated "K+" so yeah… I hinted about his past in "Unexpected".

Once again I do not own a thing all rights go to Marvel.

Please read and review.


	12. Skills

**On the last chapter I forgot to explain about Peter's more spontaneous side. But Peter was before the spider bite, when he got his powers he began his 'wild' side. At least in my story. There are a lot of differences between the comics and movies and the cartoons. So I chose to make my own version with some tweaks here and there to make mine.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews. "Where is everybody" I know there are a lot of people reading fanfiction but not much are leaving reviews. I know this is a long author's rant.**

 **I do not own a single thing, all rights go to Marvel.**

 **And the story continues**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man was trained by the Avengers and by Wolverine, so if you know anything about them than you know that they are some of the best there are. They all took turns training him as well as group 'training' which is pretty much "smash the spider". But in a few short months Spider Man was able to best the Avengers one on one and against them all at the same time. That was BEFORE he got his 'extra' powers!

After he got his powers Wolverine personally trained him so that he would not stab himself with the claws (again). Wolverine being the second oldest there knew how to fight and had a lot of experience. He would train Spider Man for days on end, none stop. He wanted to break him well not "break" him he wanted to push him to his max and to see how far Spider Man could stretch. Wolverine taught him to trust his instincts (though that did not turn out well i.e. "Black Spider" "Spider Demon")

Thor trained "the Man of Spiders" as he called Spider Man as well. Though he did not go as in depth as Wolverine did, but he trained him in hand to hand combat (without his hammer).

Hulk taught him to use his anger to strength him when he needs to, not to rely on it but as a boost to power him through certain situations. Hulk taught him to control his anger, not to run from it and hide from it. But taught him not to go into a blind rage, or go full out berserk. There is a balance that Hulk found for himself, and he passed down the knowledge to Spider Man.

Black Widow trained Spider Man in hand to hand combat, and to see when someone was lying. She TRIED to teach Spider Man to lie, but it was impossible, he could not lie to save his life. She taught him that everything as a weak point look for it and strike.

Iron Man aka Tony Stark trained him as well, not with fighting moves but rather something just as important. His mind. Tony taught him in a lot of science! It was then that he knew Peter was gifted. Spider Man was smarter than he let in on.

Captain America trained Spider Man as well; he taught him courage, bravery, fearlessness, boldness, gallantry and valor. He showed him things that he had learned in World War 2 and that era. He taught him to trust his heart because he had a heart of gold.

Everyone had a hand in training him for a few months, soon Spider Man learned all of their moves and was able to best them.

Spider Man is now one of the best if not THE best fight there is, with his reflexes, strength, speed and spider sense he is a formidable warrior.

Spider Man was very intelligent and knew more thing than he would ever let anyone in on.

Spider Man now has to be careful, the saying "power tends to corrupt. And absolute power corrupts absolutely" has been true so far, but he knows that he has friends and loved ones that will help him in his time of weakness should something happen. He has a wife that is there for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I do not own anything I hope you have been enjoying this story please read and review.**

 **PS I still have the poll on my profile please vote.**


	13. New suits

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel (why do I do this in every chapter?)**

 **To reply to the review of "the story's shadow": yes it is important to know a character and one that is the main character of the story at that! I was not able to go into detail in my other story, so I began this one to help develop the character. That and I wanted a list of what he had as well.**

 **Well here is another chapter for you guys (and girls) and the story keeps going…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spider Man was always pressured to have an armored suit, but in the past he always resisted. He believed that his powers were "good enough" because he was almost always able to dodge bullets and most other things, if he didn't he could heal for a day or two (before his "super spider" bite). But after the Sinister Six nearly killed once he chose to trade in his spandex for Kevlar suit, making it bullet and resistant and making it harder to get stabbed through.

After completing his mission he knew he needed something more than a skin tight suit, he really did need armor.

Tony Stark owed a few favors to Spider Man and Spider Man had him pay it. He made Stark by him some Vibranium.

If you do not know what Vibranium is then the next chapter I will explain it in depth, a whole thing on Vibranium.

Anyways he made two suits one went with his original color scheme the other was made to be the "White Spider" but something happened and it began reflecting his mood, and his heart. When he was 'normal' it was white similar to White Tiger's outfit.

The Vibranium suit was a perfect fit for him in more ways than the actual fitting.

1\. Vibranium is indestructible.

2\. It absorbs all forms of energy.

3\. It helps with his stealth.

4\. Vibranium is very versatile and can adapt to things.

5\. It is relatively light weight.

So those things are not much but are a little something. He added Adamantium to the head, to the knuckles, to the knees and to the top of the feet so that he could hit and kick. Vibranium absorbs all energy, making quiet, but that also means you can't hit because it will absorb your blows.

The reason why Captain America's shield does damage is because it is not pure Vibranium it is a Vibranium alloyed. His Roger's shield is made of Vibranium, Adamantium, Titanium, and steel. Meaning his shield is just short of indestructible, and do to the Adamantium, Titanium, and steel it does make noise and will do damage.

He added some things to the suit, it as a communicator in the mask so he can talk, he as a utility belt on it, and the belt contains a few items on it: tracers, flashlights, batteries, spare web fluid and web cartridges, medical supplies, a beacon, a breather that can buy 10 minutes pure oxygen (like the one Obi- Wan had in episode 3 Revenge of the Sith), and several other items.

He keeps on thinking and dreaming of new ideas and he sees if they are even feasible if they are he will to try to make it a reality.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I will have to take till Monday off, I have to do some research on 'Vibranium' and 'Adamantium' for the next two chapters. Please read and review.**

 **If you have any questions you can either PM me or leave a review and I will try to answer it.**


	14. Vibranium

**I do not own anything All rights got to Marvel. I did a "little" research for this and I have the chapter to prove it!**

 **The story moves onward...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vibranium is a metal primarily found in the African nation of Wakanda. It is able to absorb any vibrations and energy directed at it has its molecules behave as if at absolute zero.

Characteristics

Vibranium is an extraterrestrial metallic ore known to exist on Earth in **two forms**. The largest known deposit comes from a meteorite that crashed on Earth approximately 10,000 years ago.

Vibranium, contrary to some reports, is not an element. Vibranium could not be an element as it is not radioactive, as all elements with high atomic weights are (all newly discovered elements must have higher atomic weights than the known elements).

Vibranium's electrons do not move, meaning that Vibranium's molecules are constantly at a temperature of 0 degrees Kelvin (absolute zero). This lack of motion on the molecular scale means that Vibranium is physically incapable of transferring force, making it the most durable substance in the Marvel Universe (note: Adamantium is denser than Vibranium and is thus more lethal, but Vibranium is better for defensive purposes as it is can withstand nearly unlimited amounts of force).

 _Wakandan Vibranium_

Most of the aforementioned meteor, consisting of the more **common variety of Vibranium** landed in Africa in the now modern-day nation of Wakanda. Even though deposits have been found in other locations; due to the fact that Wakanda is the first known source in existence is the reason why it continues to be known as Wakanda Vibranium.

Wakanda Vibranium has the unique property to absorb vibratory waves such as sound as well kinetic energy by somehow storing this energy within its molecular bonds. The more energy it absorbs, the stronger the molecular bonds become until the Vibranium is extremely difficult to damage or destroy.

This makes Vibranium highly prized for it's durability. Although not as hard or dense as Adamantium, few other substances can equal it in durability. In addition Vibranium is much more easier to shape and manipulate than Adamantium and remains unsurpassed in its ability to absorb impacts and to absorb noise and sound.

Although Vibranium is extremely difficult to destroy; it is not impossible. There is an upper limit to the amount of energy Vibranium can safely absorb, however this has yet to be determined. Doing so is incredibly dangerous as once the molecular bonds are shattered, it causes all of the energy stored within those molecular bonds to be released at once which tends to result in an incredibly large and powerful explosion.

Wakandan Vibranium also has the power to greatly amplify mystical energies. It is highly unstable when used this way, as it taps into an energy flow on the Quantum Level that is virtually infinite.

Wakanda Vibranium is also a powerful mutagen. Exposure to Vibranium has led to the mutation of several Wakandan natives such as Vibraxas and Vibrania. It is theorized that it has also altered Wakanda flora and fauna such as the Heart-Shaped Herb that is eaten by the Black Panther to bestow upon their physical enhancements and the White Gorillas of Wakanda whose flesh and blood gives the White Gorilla Cult their enhanced strength and powers.

.

.

.

History

Approximately 10,000 years ago, a large meteorite composed of Vibranium crashed in Africa in the now modern-day nation of Wakanda. The natives would call this the Sacred Mound and studied the mined metal for centuries.

But the existence of Vibranium has only recently been made public in the 1980's, although rumors have been around for many years. Dr. Myron MacLain, a young scientist came into contact with a small amount of Vibranium in the early 1940's.

MacLain's early experiments with the material were initially unsuccessful. He would make a Vibranium-iron alloy mix which had an unidentified catalyst that resulted in an incredibly durable and near-invulnerable metal alloy. This resulting Vibranium-iron alloy would be poured into a tank hatch cover mold and the resulting concave disc would eventually be made into the famous shield of Captain America.

MacLain's repeated attempts to recreate this substance lead to the creation of another incredibly durable alloy known as Adamantium, which is not as immutable as Captain America's shield but still a remarkable metal alloy in its own right.

A renegade scientist by the name of Ulysses Klaw, who believed rumors of the existence of Vibranium, later found the "Sacred Mound" hidden within Wakanda. The Mound had been guarded for generations by the Wakandan Kings and Klaw attempted to steal some Vibranium to power one of his devices, killing King T'Chaka in the process. T'Challa, T'Chaka's son, would take over as both king of Wakanda and assume the mantle of the Black Panther.

The existence of Vibranium was soon made public knowledge. By selling small amounts of it, T'Challa was able to use the profits to better stabilize the nation and made Wakanda into one of the richest countries in the world.

Most recently, Doctor Doom discovered Wakanda's most closely guarded secret of how Vibranium can amplify mystical energies. He attempted to assassinate T'Challa and was able to destabilize Wakanda's government to the point where his allies, the Desturi dissent group is able to seize political power over Wakanda.

Doom was able to acquire over 10,000 tons of Vibranium stored within Wakanda and uses it to construct an army comprised of mystically enhanced Vibranium robots. To save the world, T'challa was forced to use a secret failsafe to render all the processed Wakandan Vibranium inert. Although this resulted in the end of the so-called Doomwar, it also forced Wakanda to rebuild without the resource they used as a crutch of power and influence for 10,000 years.

Wakanda still possesses the **unmined** Vibranium from the meteor but it is unknown what Wakanda will choose to do with the little Vibranium ore they have left after the Doomwar.

The catastrophic loss of Vibranium throughout the world has forced scientists to explore the development of alternative. As of yet, it remains to be seen if an artificial version of Vibranium can be created.

Example of uses

1\. Captain America's shield is partially composed of Vibranium.

2\. Agent Zero can move silently due to his Vibranium armor.

3\. Warpath was given a pair of Vibranium knives by Storm.

4\. Gentle has powers that are helped controlled by his Vibranium tattoos.

5\. Black Panther is able to absorb many attacks due to the Vibranium sewn into his uniform.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Those are but a few examples I've found! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are more types of Vibranium but all we need to look at is this type.**

 **I do not own a thing all right go to marvel.**


	15. Adamantium

Well here is another chapter, I do not own a thing all rights go to Marvel.

I did some research on Adamantium and I found a few "Interesting" things.

The story keep going, with no end in sight….

.

.

.

Adamantium is a virtually indestructible man-made metal. Without a healing factor it is poisonous inside the body

.

.

.

.

History

Adamantium is a virtually indestructible man-made steel alloy which does not occur in nature and whose exact chemical composition is a United States government classified secret. Adamantium is not an element: its properties do not qualify it for any known space on the Periodic Table of Elements. Rather, Adamantium is a series of three closely-related compounds of Iron created through a secret process discovered by the metallurgist, Dr. Myron MacLain.

MacLain began experimenting with the process that creates Adamantium as a young scientist in the employ of the United States government in the early 1940s. By accident he created a special Adamantium compound, which is more durable than any form of Adamantium created since, and then through another accident, fused this Adamantium sample he had created with a sample of an unknown metal catalyst and the metal which is now known to have been Wakandan Vibranium. The result was the large rounded specimen of alloy which is the most virtually indestructible substance known to man. This alloy specimen was given to Captain America to serve as his Shield. The exact chemical composition of Captain America's shield and the exact degree to which it is indestructible have never been determined, nor has MacLain or anyone else ever learned how to duplicate either the special Adamantium compound used in the creation of the shield, which Is known as Proto-Adamantium , or the process which fused the Proto-Adamantium with the Wakandan Vibranium.

Over the following decades, MacLain experimented, attempting to duplicate the process that created Adamantium. Finally, in recent years, although he realized that he could never again create Proto-Adamantium, he succeeded in developing the process by which the substance known as True Adamantium is created. True Adamantium is nearly as strong as the Proto-Adamantium used to create Captain America's shield, and is, for virtually all practical purposes, indestructible. The degree of indestructibility varies directly with the thickness of the Adamantium. A direct blow from Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, conveyed with the thunder god's full strength, will only slightly dent a solid cylinder of true Adamantium. A sufficient mass of Adamantium could survive a direct hit from a nuclear weapon.

Adamantium is created through the mixing of certain chemical resins whose composition is a United States government secret. For eight minutes after the resins are mixed, the Adamantium can be molded into a particular shape as long as it is kept at a temperature of 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit. After this brief period, the process of creating Adamantium is completed, and it is cured. The extremely stable molecular structure of the Adamantium prevents it from being molded further, even if the temperature remains high enough to keep it in liquid form. Only a device called a "Molecular Rearranger" can alter the form of hardened Adamantium.

The United States government has shared the secret of Adamantium's composition with certain of its allies, and the secret has also fallen into the hands of various criminals, such as the Constrictor, who has made special weaponry from Adamantium. Wolverine possesses indestructible claws and skeleton of true Adamantium that was bonded into his bones during Weapon X. The outer portion of the robotic body of Ultron is also composed entirely of true Adamantium, although Ultron's inner mechanisms are not.

Adamantium is extraordinarily expensive to produce, therefore, certain parties who wish to use Adamantium on a large scale have resorted to utilizing a similar, but somewhat weaker compound similar to True Adamantium called Secondary Adamantium. Although Secondary Adamantium is still far stronger than even titanium steel, it can be destroyed by sufficiently great amounts of force

Objects made of Adamantium

Objects made of Adamantium in the Marvel Universe include:

1\. Captain America's shield (mixed with Vibranium by an unknown catalyst)

2\. Battlestar's shield

3\. Wolverine's skeleton and claws

4\. Sabretooth's skeleton and claws

5\. A set of Doctor Octopus's robotic arms

6\. Lady Deathstrike's claws

7\. Cyber's skin and claws

8\. Moon Knight's crescent blades and some of his other accessories

9\. Ultron's body

1\. Major Victory's containment suit

The US Army used Adamantium bullets on the Hulk during his rampage of New York City.

.

.

.

.

Types of Adamantium

Proto-Adamantium

Proto-Adamantium is the original Adamantium created by Dr. MacLain. This is the Adamantium present in Captain America's Shield. It has never been recreated.

True Adamantium

True Adamantium is the attempt at recreation of Proto-Adamantium. It is nearly as strong/durable and is possible to be produced. It is impossible to break. It could withstand a nuclear bomb, though Thor with all his strength and Mjolnir has slightly dented a small cylinder of it. Being this strong, it is very rare and expensive to create/manipulate and is top secret in the US government, though it has shared it with some of their "allies".

Secondary Adamantium

This type is much more easier to work with, making it much more cost effective though at the expense of its strength. Someone with super-strength (say the Hulk) can break it or warp it. Also referred to as Adamantium Steel.

Adamantium Beta

This was created by an experiment involving Wolverine. As a side effect of bonding true Adamantium with his bones, and his rapid healing ability there was a molecular change which has adapted Adamantium to the biology of normal bone. This Adamantium acts like a biological component, regenerating as his bones do.

.

.

.

.

I thought it was important to list the types of "Adamantium" because it may play a role in one of my arcs in the future.

Spider Man in my alternate universe has pure "Vibranium" as his suit and "True Adamantium" as his "weapons" on his knuckles, knees, top of the feet and the head.

The list was made smaller because I did not want to keep typing for longer than I had to.


	16. Web Shooters and Web Fluid

I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.

"The Story's Shadow": yes that is why everyone wants Adamantium, and Vibranium. So I needed to explain, what, why, and how the metals are so sought after.

(I am running out of Ideas now, any suggestion on the next few chapters would be great!)

Okay we got the metals out of the way, now we can continue the story once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man as you well know has "web shooters" (if you seen "Ultimate Spider Man season one episode 1 then you know the SHIELD gave him a new "web shooter) he has a few of them. Ranging from his proto – type to his SHIELD tech (to a plausible futuristic tech.) The web shooter is Spider Man's main defensive weapon and tool. Let's start with the definition of a "web shooter"

A web shooter is a device created by Spider-Man to fire web fluid.

The web shooter is a small, compact device that fits on Peter Parker's wrists. They are small enough to not be noticed under his costume.

The device holds small capsules of compact web fluid. They are loaded into the device and sprayed out through small tubes that extend through the costume. Fitting around each wrist, Spider-Man's web shooters are easily concealed under his costume.

A pressure sensitive button extends into his palm. It is pressed with the middle and ring fingers together, but will not work if the whole hand is put into a fist. The spray changes depending on the amount of pressure.

The shooter can create a variety of sprays to create web lines, balls, sprays, hammocks, bags, or even hang gliders and parachutes.

.

.

The trigger lies flat in his palm and requires a quick double tap of his middle and ring finger to activate. This keeps him from accidentally discharging his web when making a fist or holding an object. Not only does it need a double tap, Spider-Man's web shooter also needs a strong amount of pressure to activate, beyond what a normal human can produce. Each shooter has an adjustable nozzle to allow for strong strands for web-slinging or wide dispersal for web nets, shields, cushions, and more. The shooter's nozzle reacts to minute flicks of Spider-Man's wrist to adjust the spray.

Each shooter has a compartment for a small cartridge of concentrated web fluid which he had developed at home using a chemical set he had. He keeps spare cartridges in a belt under his costume for easy access. In later times, he improved them by installing a rotating carousel that automatically reloads a web cartridge should the current cartridge inside the chamber of the web shooter runs out of web fluid. A steel pin breaks the cartridge, ready to shoot web for web-swinging or ensnaring villains. The web shooter is also prone to malfunction, thus Peter needs to have constant maintenance to prevent his webbing from exploding and entangling himself.

Later added was a voice activated function. This allows him to shoot continuous blasts of webbing in different directions and forms. It is unknown what else the function can do at the moment.

His clone, Ben Reilly (aka the Scarlet Spider), uses a modified web shooter that is much the same as Spider-Man's but the difference is that it is worn outside his costume.

.

.

Webbing

When Spider-Man taps into his web shooter trigger, the web fluid is shot from a small nozzle. When the web fluid comes in contact with the air, it solidifies into a rope-like material that Spider-Man uses to web-swing across the New York skyline. If Spider-Man taps the trigger hard enough, the nozzle widens its opening, making the web coming out of the web shooter wider. The webbing produced by these cartridges is ultra-strong, but dissolves in about one hour's time, this is why New York City isn't covered in discarded webs. Spider-Man has improved his webbing formula over the years as he gained access to better labs and chemicals, and he has also developed variations on his web fluid formula for use against specific villains such as when he fights Venom he has an extremely strong and sticky webbing, insulated webbing against Electro, acidic webbing to melt through Rhino's tough hide and flame-retardant webbing to fight fires or fire elemental enemies.

When Spider-Man fought the Blob, he intentionally took one of his web cartridges and threw it towards the villain, the cartridge broke, exposing the web fluid in the air, overwhelming the Blob into a mesh of webbing, leaving him stuck for the police to arrest him. Ben Reilly, aka the Scarlet Spider, developed his own special web called Impact Webbing, a ball of web that engulfs a villain into a cocoon, and Stingers, darts that have a sedative to tranquilize anyone hit by it.

Web fluid is contained in small capsules. Spider-Man stores extra capsules in his belt along with his Spider Tracers and Spider Tracker. These capsules are loaded into a Web Shooter. When pressed with the middle and ring finger it releases the fluid.

Fluid can be shot out in balls, a single line, or a spray depending on how the button is pressed. They can create various designs such as a hang glider, hammock, web line, or web balls.

Spider-Man has been known to change his fluid formula depending on the situation needed. He created a formula that could hold Hydro-Man.

It dissolves after about two hours.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I noticed that Spider Man most used thing tends to get forgotten. So I chose to do a whole chapter on "web shooters" and "web fluid".

This takes place in a alternate universe so things are a little skewed at times.

Well Spider Man is always making tweaks and upgrading his tech, so you never know what may happen in the future.

I am running out of ideas for new chapters so any question and feedback would be great!

Please read and review.


	17. Fighting Style and Training

**Thank you "The Story' Shadow" for pointing out that I neglected his training, so this chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **I chose to do a little bit of a bio on Wolverine because I thought it would be important.**

 **All rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **The story goes on and on…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spider Man lacks of formal training (or he did). His fighting technique relied mostly on his spider sense, but his spider-sense can lose its effectiveness when Peter is too distracted, tired or when he chooses to ignore it though it is difficult to do so because it is linked to his reflexes.

He fighting technique uses words as "weapons" if you will. One thing he is well known for is his humor something that has been known to greatly irritate his enemies and has sometimes even let him win the fight.

Spider Man was always able to stand toe to toe with the best because of his spider sense and reflexes, but he soon learnt that formal training would be important.

His words are one of the things that make Spider Man Spider Man. His quick wit and his lame puns are annoying to his friends and allies, but it drives the villains insane. He distracts them with the word play, and his talk.

One important issue of his fighting style (or was) is that it was flawed. But that has been corrected by real training.

(I said in the past he was trained by the Avengers and Wolverine)

The Avengers taught him balance in all things and there is a time for everything.

Captain America really, really tried to teach Spider Man strategy but Spider Man is very, very impulsive and spontaneous. Though it did slow him down to think and look before he jumped into the unknown. (That and being a team leader means you are responsible for your team, and Spider Man does not want his friends, or his team hurt. So he thinks (most of the time) about them).

Captain America and Iron Man argued about most things, from strategy, to techniques, they pretty much never agreed on anything.

Iron Man taught Spider Man to think "on the job" (as if he needed to be told that!). Spider Man and Iron Man disagreed on some issues, but he also disagreed with Captain America at times. He liked them both but overall it was a close tie.

Wolverine gave him formal samurai training and taught Peter / Spider Man most everything he knew. Spider Man and Wolverine had a unique relationship. You see ever since they swapped minds / bodies or whatever. Wolverine realized that he was just a teenager, who has lived more of a life than most men do in their whole life.

Peter / Spider Man realized that Wolverine is an old man. I mean well over 400 years old! So that was a shock, he saw the memories of Wolverine and he understood why he went the road he went down on.

Spider Man and Wolverine knew each other well (what do you expect when you swap minds and bodies and share memories?) Their relationship is like a father and son, a master and his apprentice, a student and a teacher. They had a unique type of bond.

Well let's look at Wolverine's power and skill and his overall life.

The most savage member of the X-Men known as Wolverine is a gruff loner with an immense sense of honor. Even though Wolverine is very honorable, brave and noble, he is also one of the most dangerous men in the world, mostly because he always tries to control his berserker and more savage side and most of the times doesn't even mind dealing with his adversaries permanently for the greater good. Wolverine is seen as a father figure by Black Widow.

Master Martial Artist

Wolverine has been able to learn virtually every form of fighting style on Earth, mastering 28 forms of Kung-Fu alone, as well as the pressure points located not just on the human body, but also on some alien and Supernatural bodies as well. He demonstrated such knowledge when he performed a pressure point attack to defeat Kid Gladiator and when he crumbled the Black Dragon's stone minion with one well placed blow. Wolverine has also been shown to stop the negative effects of Chi based attacks by controlling his thoughts and emotions. Wolverine has defeated some of greatest and best in hand to hand combatants such as Iron Fist, Shang-Chi and Deadpool. He has also trained or partially trained a number of Earth's heroes in various forms of hand to hand combat, including Black Widow, Storm and Shadowcat.

Master Swordsman

Wolverine is a master swordsman and was described as having nearly flawless technique by the Silver Samurai. His swordsmanship technique includes Kenjutsu aka Kendo or "the way of the sword", Rapier, Fencing, to list a few.

So Wolverine taught Spider Man in all of that. He taught him to control his thought, and his emotions. He taught him that if he killed it would not be the worst thing ever done (though Spider Man did not like that advice).

So Spider Man now has formal training and is now superior. Spider Man saw a few weak points in Wolverine style do to his spider sense and his keen eye sight.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well how was this chapter? I still need more advice for the later chapters! Thank you. For reading and reviewing**


	18. Teams friends, family, and allies

**Team**

 **Allies**

1\. Curt Connors

2\. S.H.I.E.L.D.

3\. X-Men

4\. Terri Lee,

5\. Blade,

6\. Whistler

7\. Mariah Crawford,

8\. Doctor Strange

9\. Wong

10\. Daredevil

11\. War Machine

12\. Iron Man

13\. Agent Venom

14\. Black Cat,

15\. Six American Warriors

16\. Silver Sable

17\. Captain America

18\. Fantastic Four,

19\. Gwen Stacy

20\. John Jameson

21\. Karen O'Malley

22\. X-51

23\. Spider-Men (Web Warriors)

24\. Team Ultimate

25\. Avengers

26\. The Collector

27\. Hulk

 **Family and Friends**

1\. Richard Parker (Father)

2\. Mary Parker (Mother)

3.Mary Jane Watson

4\. May Parker (Aunt)

5\. Ben Parker (Uncle)

6\. Debra Whitman

7\. Joseph Robertson

8\. Glory Grant

9\. Harry Osborn

10\. Liz Allen

11\. Flash Thompson

12\. Maria Taina Elizando

13\. Naoko Yamada-Jones

14\. Shane Yamada-Jones

15\. Ava Parker (wife)

26\. Sam Alexander

27\. Luke Cage

28\. Danny

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **This chapter is pretty much a list of Alleys, family, friends, and teams. I know there could be more but you've got the point. The next chapter will be enemies!**

 **I do not own a thing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **PS Ava IS pregnant and I do not know the name of the kids, some suggestions would help BIG TIME!**


	19. Enemies

**Enemies**

1\. Kingpin

2\. Green Goblin

3\. Venom

4\. Hobgoblin

5\. Lizard

6\. Punisher

7\. Spot

8\. Rocket Race but he was merely a misguided kid seeking help for his mother.

9\. Hammerhead

10\. Owl

11\. Silvermane

12\. Alisha Silver Silvernane's daughter

13\. Susan Cho

14\. Herbert Landon

15\. Richard Fisk

16\. Alistair

17\. Spencer Smythe

18\. Baron Mordo

19\. Carnage

20\. Doctor Doom

21\. Dormammu

22\. Red Skull

23\. Chameleon

24\. Electro

25\. Hydro-Man

26\. Miranda Wilson

26\. Mirium the vampire queen

27\. Mysterio

28\. Doctor Octopus

29\. Rhino

30\. Scorpion

31\. Shocker

32\. Tombstone

33\. Vulture

34\. Big Wheel, and the Spider-Slayers

35\. Tarantula, Scorpion, and Mega Slayer.

36\. Man – Wolf

38\. Task Master

39\. Anti – Venom

40 Chaos

The worst villains have been Spider-Man himself. The first time was his own mutation which created Man Spider. The other was an alternate universe version of himself who let his anger get the best of him, was bonded with a Carnage symbiote, and became Spider-Carnage who intended to destroy all of reality.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee.**

 **Once again this chapter was a list.**


	20. The overview

The next few chapters will point out a few defining moments of his life. A few key points in Peter's life and a few main points in Spider Man's life.

I tried to keep the plot to the minimum and stay to the "facts" but since I realized that nothing is ever that simple. "One choice can alter the rest of history" so I will get into some more details about Peter Parker without the bio (I did the bio already).

This chapter will take place when Peter is about six years old and bring him to a teenager.

Thank you "The Story's Shadow" I think you are pretty much the only one who leave a review.

The story continues the end is near….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter was about six years old when his Parents went on another "trip" as they called it. This trip was different in this trip this was the trip that they never came back on, this was the trip they his parents "died" at least that is all what all the reports said, but there were no bodies found.

When his parents died Peter Aunt and Uncle adopted him. Peter was well loved. They loved him as if he was their own child. Peter never forgot his parents, but some of the memories began to fade as he got older.

He moved across the country to New York to live with his Aunt and Uncle. It father's brother was Peter's Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben once told him that his father "…had a moral obligation to help someone if you can help…" that was one of the many life lessons that Ben had taught Peter.

They taught him the value of hard work they taught him morals, and values. They taught him that school was extremely important. They supported him in most everything he did.

Once on a school field trip to a science lab, this was the trip that would change his life forever… This was the trip where he got bit by the radioactive spider that which would give him the original powers that he had.

This trip was a surprise because they were not 'poor' but they struggled, they went without more often than not. But they knew how much this trip would mean to Peter so they got a few more hours of work and was able to get enough money for his ticket to go on the field trip.

Peter went on the trip he brought the camera for the school's newspaper he was going to take some picture and 'help' the school out. He loved photography even at a young age. He was taking a picture of his then crush Mary Jane Watson, he and MJ were neighbors ever since Peter moved to New York.

Mary Jane was a party animal (or she would be in high school) she had a "Do anything you can do" attitude. She was a independent woman even at a young age.

Peter and MJ were close friends, Peter eventually grew out of his crush phase, partly due to the fact his other friend (Hairy Osborn) asked MJ out. So Peter backed off out of respect. They stayed close, but they were not lovers, they were more like a brother and sister. They were there for each other they both knew that.

Peter shyly asked Mary Jane for a picture at the field trip, in front of the laser. As he took the picture he backed up under a pillar where a little spider had made its web. It began to lower itself down on a drag line it kept lowering and lowering… Peter took three of four good pictures before MJ's friends called her she left. Peter stayed behind wishing he could have had a normal talk with someone for once. The spider came and when Peter was in deep thought, the spider bit him on the back of the neck. That little bugger bit HARD!

When Peter went home, his aunt and uncle wanted to ask him how was the trip, but Peter said "Can't talk, got to sleep…" he went into his room and slept the rest of the night and slept in till nearly noon! They thought it was a typical teenager thing to sleep in. When Peter woke up he realized that he did not need his glasses anymore. He thought it was weird be did not give it a second thought. Then he looked into a mirror that was in for few second trying to figure out HOW IN THW WORLD did he get a twelve pack and get so much muscle! This made him just rub his eyes and blink trying to make sure he was not dreaming.

He put on a pair of black pair of jeans and a gray hoodie over a long sleeved green shirt. He went down stairs and kept the new muscles a secret. His aunt and uncle asked him how he was feeling he told them he was simply purely and utterly exhausted. He thank them for sending him, he asked how they managed to got the funds TO send him. They told him not to worry about. He told them that he was going to the library (it was normal to go to the library on Saturday) they said it was okay, Peter did go he began to research on mutations and radioactivity and such. After a few hours of doing research a came upon so old papers that had his father's name on it. He looked through it and found out that his father was a genetic scientist he wanted to help people. He wanted to stop cancer, cure Parkinson Disease and that kind of stuff.

He read and found out more about his father. He remembered a old drawer that his father had put a pin into and it had a secret box inside.

He went home and told his aunt and uncle that he had a project that he would like to do. They said it was good that he was doing school work on a weekend, but it was like him, because he had no friends they did not know that but they 'knew' it.

In his room Peter went into the old draw and tried to find the pine – hole. But he could not so he did it the old fashion way, he broke it open. Inside it had a folder inside it, inside the folder it had a few formulas. He tried to calculate it in his read but could not, he got one of his school note book he began to write. The equation took up four pages long and he found out that it was a radioactive decaying formula when it came into contact with DNA.

Peter was shocked beyond words. His father made science fiction look like fact! But it was real, at least in theory.

Peter began noticing a few thing different about himself, he almost felt paranoid. He felt like he was being watched, then he looked and found a spider in his ceiling corner, then the wind began to moved and he looked just as the blinds moved.

He went to school on Monday, he did not like school, well he loved school, but he hated the trip there and the halls. He was always bullied (well almost always) at school, his number one bullier was Flash Thomson.

He made it into class five minute early the teacher was already there, he grabbed the home work sheet and went to the back of the class were his seat was. He began to work at it and the bell rang. The teacher waited a minute or two before beginning, after most everyone was in place, she began to teach. Since this was science Peter was already done in ten minutes.

He pulled out a note work and began to work on the formula to see if there was anything more his father could show him. He finished to the thing as the bell rang. He gave the teacher his school work paper and went to math, yet another wiz for him. He looked at the formula then he found out something more. I found out that gene splicing was a real thing; do to his notes from before and the new formula he created it was plausible and with himself it has happened. He was not going to tell anyone because most people disliked mutants and him being "modified" he was no longer "normal". He personally did not care about the mutant problem, he thought they have done anything wrong so why arrest them.

Peter went into English his least favorite class, he was good in it but he HATED it! That class felt like it went on forever! Or time slowed down. When English FINALLY ended it was lunch. Peter sat in the back of the cafeteria alone like normal. He pulled out a different journal and began to write about what he had found. That journal was more of a diary it held some of his memories in it. He wrote about what had happened in his life, and how he felt. His aunt and uncle got him it thinking it would help him vent and heal.

He paused for a moment and looked around, he found the clock it was 12:25 pm class started in five minutes. So he closed the book and jogged to class, no wanting to be in the hall when all of the kids stampeded out.

He passed a bill board and there was a flier up for an opening at a science school, Peter smirked he picked up an application and filed it out.

When he finished it was 12:29 pm he had just enough time to make it to class. He made it just as the bell rang. He sat down in the back of the class where he usually sat. The teacher began lecturing about the biosphere and how the food web works and how insects are one of THE most important of the food web.

Peter got an idea from the lesson and he began to sketch some suit designs.

As the teacher was lecturing the topic went to "spiders" or more specifically "arachnids". Arachnid are near the top of the food chain (well some species are higher than others) and that some spiders can and will eat birds, mice, lizards, sometimes even fish! Along with flies and other bugs.

The teacher said "Tomorrow's lesson will be about 'arachnids' and their life cycle and their predators…"

Peter left the class and started to head home, and then he remembered that he had filled out the application and needed to mail it today. He went to the post office and mailed it to the address that it had said to mail it to.

Peter stopped at the library to do a little more research about his parents, though he did not find out much (because SHIELD covered their tracks and erased so much about them).

After Peter could find much more about his parents he did some research on arachnids and spiders. He wanted to find out what kind of spider bit him! He did some digging and found nothing. Peter went home after a few hours at the library.

When he got home his aunt and uncle were waiting for him. They wanted to know where he was he explained that he had to do some 'research' on spiders for school. He showed them the assignment that the teacher had given the students. Uncle Ben and Aunt May relaxed after hearing that, he pulled out a few books from his back pack to prove his story, they believed him (well since Peter hardly ever lied and was a horrible liar when he did lie).

Peter went into his room to finish some of his homework and school projects. He finished them and he went down stair and left a note saying that he had to go to school early.

He went to the science school and when he got there, there was a security guard at the fence. He was a mean looking. He stood six foot fix. Three and a half feet wide. And weighing about 380 pounds. He was a BIG boy!

Peter went to the security guard and told him that he had applied and told him that he needed to get something.

The guard did not fully buy it but he knew he was telling the truth or at least part of it.

When Peter got into the building it was a geek haven it was SO up his alley! He went to the principal's office and found out that they were about to send for him in the next day or so.

He told them that his family did not have the money to send him here, but they already knew that and told him that if not every genius was rich and went to the most expensive schools. They told him about Albert Einstein's early years and how his family was poor.

Peter could barely hold in his excitement this was some of the greatest knew he has ever heard! He was going to get to go to a science school that rarely had any opening at all! He thought maybe his luck was turning around after all.

They gave him a test to see how high his IQ was he was within the top fifteen all time! They knew then that he was very gifted then they gave him the EQ and he scored really high on that as well.

They asked him if he wanted to start school right away as of today. He told them he needed to pick up his things from school and he needed to say good bye to some of his friends.

He made it to his school on time he met up with Mary Jane and Harry Osborn and told them that he was getting transferred to a new school. They were both happy for him; they knew this school was not the kindest to him. They were pretty much the only people who cared for him. So going to a new school would be great for him. Peter kept the science school part out of it.

Peter went to the "Spider" class and listened intensively wanting to make sure he learned everything about this subject as possible.

School was out and Peter went to the principal's office to pick up his things ad to get his paper to transfer over to the other school. He got them he stopped by the other school and put his things into place.

He ran home. He made it home a little later than normal but not much, it was not enough to make his aunt and uncle worry about him.

He had dinner with them and after talking for a few hours, they all went to bed, well went to their own rooms. Peter could not sleep, he was far too excited to sleep! So he began to write in his journal / diary / note book, thing and wrote about his big break! But he also said he did not have the courage to tell his aunt and uncle about it. They told him that night that "secrets are not for free. Secrets have a price…" he wrote that in there as well.

Peter fell asleep and right before 4:00 AM, he needed to wake up at 5:00 AM to get to school on time, he woke up right before his alarm went off. He quickly got dressed, and did his morning routine. And literally he ran to school he made it there early due to his fast speed (he ran at about 65 maybe 70 miles an hour) it was still dark out so no one saw him.

The security guard let him in without any questions, or anything. He jogged and made it to into his first class. The class was "PHYSICS" this should be easy he looked at the schedule the second class was "GENETIC ENGINEERING" the third one was simply called "TECHNOLOGY" the fourth was "THEORETICAL SCIENCE" the fifth and final one was "CHEMISTRY". He knew that the theoretical science would be the most difficult for him. He began his first class and it was harder than he was use to but still easy. He looked around and only he was done. He reread the instruction and he double checked and he got everyone one of them right. He was really thinking about ditching school altogether.

When the teacher said time was up, there were a few groans about "not enough time" but the students simply handed their papers to the teacher.

Peter went to the next class and he was thinking "What are they going to teach us here how to make an 'alligator – man'" he thought to himself. The lecturer was a middle aged man with white streaks in his hair, and was still in really good shape, he had green eyes and a beak – like – nose with those big circle glasses making him look like an owl. Peter resisted the urge to make a comment.

The lecturer began the lecture and Peter somehow understood it. This lecture felt familiar as if he had heard it before, he simply shrugged that feeling off and began to take notes. He began to work at it he finished near last but he was not last.

The teacher of the "technology" class was a female in her mid twenties and was still a looker to say the least. She looked familiar red hair, and the way she moved, reminded him of something long ago…

She began to teach about how "nano – bots" are the way of the future and how doctors will no longer have to cut someone open to save them, they could send in these nano – bots to fix them from the inside out.

Peter did something he normally did not do he raised his hand the teacher looked at him and said "yes…"

Peter said "Technology is prone to being hacked, what if someone hacked into the nano – bots then we all would be in trouble. I enjoy technology as much as the next person, but I do not exactly trust everything I see and hear."

The teacher paused for a moment and realized that he DID have a great point. She said "stay behind after class and we will have a talk."

As she continued the teaching it was soon over.

Peter stayed behind as she had requested him to do so.

They spoke to each other they agreed on many point but they also disagreed a few points.

He went to the next class and listened, this was more of a "what if…" type of class he thought it was more or less a waste of time. But he did it anyway. When that class was over it was lunch, then it was chemistry. Peter once again chose his "normal" spot in the back, but this time someone sat next to him. Her name was Gwen Stacey. She use to go to the same school as Peter did but she got transferred. She recognized Peter's voice in the technology class. She knew he was bright but not THIS bright. She and Peter spoke small talk for a while then it was time for the last class.

Gwen tried to get Peter to sit in front with her but Peter kindly refused, she asked him with a hidden smirk "Is it because you like to see the girls' backside?"

Peter blushed and almost shouted "No no no no! It is not like that at all!"

Gwen knew he was telling the truth but she though he was cute when he blushed, so she kept this up for a little bit longer until they got to class. Peter threw up his hoodie in an attempt to hide his face. He sat in the back of the class. Gwen sat in the front of the class.

The professor walked into class and began the class with a British accent. The class went on for over an hour. Peter got his work done since chemistry was easy for him. He got it done and began to sketch in his note pad trying to find a design for a suit that well suited him. The class ended and Peter was one of the last to leave.

Gwen waited for him outside the door. Peter waited and spoke to the professor about his lesson and asked if he knew what was the difference between some of the things that the professor has said. The professor realized that he had made a mistake in the lesson and apologized for being incorrect. He was going to say sorry to the class tomorrow for teaching them a mistake.

Gwen was still waiting for Parker. Peter knew he could not stall forever. So he chose to take it like a man. He walked out and said "Yes… what do you want?"

Gwen was speechless she did not know how he knew she was there. She recovered from her shocked state and told him that she wanted to "buddy up" with him since next week was pairs. Peter said he would rather work alone, but she would not buy it. Peter agreed after realizing there was no way out of it. Gwen was proud of herself, Peter was upset for getting stuck in this mess.

Peter needed some money for some school supplies he looked through some newspaper and found an ad for a wrestling competition "win $5,000 cash prize if you can stay in the ring for three minutes!" Peter made a cheap suit it was a little more than a hoodie and a mask both red blue and black. (it looked like Spider Man's first suit)

He told his aunt and uncle he needed to be dropped off at the other end of the city because it had more material that he needed for his school it was mostly true. So Uncle Ben chose to drive him there. That was going to cost Peter much.

Ben and Peter talked and Ben eventually said "these are the years when a man changes into the man he's going to become for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into" he also said Spider Man's proverb "Great Power comes with Great Responsibility"

Peter fought Ben accusing him of trying to suggest that he would become some sort of villain.

This would be the last time they spoke together in this world…

When Ben drove off and went around the corner Peter went into the wrestling arena.

In the wrestling arena Peter put on his costume and his mask. He waited in line for about three minutes no one lasted above 90 seconds against Bone Saw.

The announcer said "Lady and gentlemen we have a competitor who is the amazing, the spectacular, the ultimate, the…" he whispered through the curtain and said "what's your name?"

"The Human Spider" Peter replied

"That name sucks!" the announcer said

The announcer continued "The unexpected Spider Man!"

Peter said "You got my name wrong!"

The announcer said "I don't care get in the ring or get out of here!"

Peter walked down the lane of chairs, he was being booed and people were throwing popcorn, empty cups, and anything else they could get away with.

Peter stepped into the ring and they began to lower the cage. Peter began to panic and said "I did not sign up for a cage fight!" but they ignored him.

Bone Saw said "There no way out, I have you for three whole minutes…"

Bone Saw charged and Spider Man jumped onto the ceiling. Bone Saw said "What are you doing up there?"

Spider Man said "Staying away from you." Then he said "That is a nice outfit did your husband make that for you?" Spider Man jumped down.

Bone Saw said "I going to squash you like a bug!" someone slid a chair into the cage and Bone Saw took it and ran at Spider Man.

Spider Man muttered some things under his breath that is not worth repeating.

When Bone Saw was right above him, Spider Man kicked him in the groin, and then kicked him in the face. Bone Saw stumbled back, then went for a charge Spider Man waited then he dropped flat on his back, then lifted his legs as Bone Saw was near when Bone Saw touched his legs he thruster his legs out and flip him up and over him. Bone Saw was flung into the cage on the other side and he was knocked out cold. It only had been 2:30. When Peter had gone to pick up his five grand the announcer only gave him $100 bucks. Peter said "The ad said $5,000"

The announcer said "Read again $5,000 for THREE minutes, you pinned him in two and a half. You are lucky I am paying you any!"

Peter said "But I need the money!'

Announcer said "I missed the part where that is my problem!"

Peter was mad but left with the $100 bucks.

Someone jogged passed him and went into the announcer's office and robbed him.

Peter could have stopped him, but he let him go. He felt cheated by the man so he let him get robbed. He thought "What comes around goes around!"

The announcer said "You could have stopped him!"

Peter said with a smirk and said "I missed the part where that is my problem!"

Peter walked out of the building then he realized something was wrong, very wrong. People were all around someone lying on the ground, Peter pushed his way to the front and he saw Uncle Ben, shot in the gut. Blood was pouring out of his wound. It was a carjacking. It was a murder.

Peter asked the witnesses what the killer looked like; they all described the man who stole from the announcer moments earlier, the one who he himself let go.

The killer was going to pay, that was all that Peter was thinking. He put on his mask and began to run, he jumped and climbed up a nearby building and climbed to the top and he began to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop. He looked down and saw a three cop cars chasing his uncle's car. He jumped from a tall building to a shorter building then he repeated the process until he was running on two story buildings. He ran on top of an over pass jumped on top of the car. The killer pulled out a 9 mm glock semi – auto and shot ten rounds into the ceiling trying to it the man on the roof. Spider Man dodged each and every one of the bullets. He jumped on top of a nearby Semi- Truck. After waiting about fifteen seconds he jumped onto the windshield and punched through it and jerked of the steering wheel.

His spider sense went off and he jumped up and over a ten foot barbed wire fence. The car made a new gate and the killer ran into to the abandon warehouse that was inside. He loaded the gun, and took the sack full of money and ran inside. Little did he know he was being stalked from the shadows and was the prey.

Spider Man was angry beyond words. This killer took his 'dad' he was going to make the killer pay! (This was when the "Black Spider" makes his first (almost) appearance) Spider Man followed the murderer into the building.

When the killer made it to the second floor that was when Spider Man made himself known. He jumped down from the roof and landed behind the murderer. The killer spun around and shot, but Spider Man was already back in the shadows the murderer said "Please gave me a chance!"

Spider Man yelled back in rage "How 'bout the old man did you gave him a chance?!"

The killer said to himself "How does he know about the old man?"

The murder backed up and Spider Man kicked him in the ribs, he felt a satisfying crack and the killer howled in pain. Spider Man grabbed his head and broke the glass in a door. The killer backed up slowly and Spider Man came to himself and realized that he was going to become a killer like this man.

The killer saw him freeze and pulled out a 44 magnum and pulled back the hammer and said "Good night kid…"

Spider Man's spider sense went off, he grabbed the man's gun hand and twisted the gun out of his hand and broke the killer's hand and arm in the process. The murderer back up and tripped on a pipe in the back and almost fell out of the window, Spider Man grabbed him by the tail shirt and pulled him back in. He was not going to kill him. He grabbed a metal pipe and he warped it into a makeshift handcuff. He tied the murderer to a support beam and said to him "I am not going to kill you, the cops will be here in any second. If I ever, EVER catch you breaking the law again, I am going to do far worse than this…" after saying that Spider Man hid in the shadows when the cops came in. He left just as quickly as he appeared.

Peter took a ride in a cop car on his way home, it was Gwen's dad. He offered him a ride when he saw Peter limping home. Peter accepted the ride, because it is not a good idea to make you crushes father upset at you! So Peter reluctantly accepted the ride. Gwen's father's name was George Stacey. George drove Peter home, and walked him to his door step Peter went inside George followed and told Aunt May what had happened a little bit ago. May and Peter hung onto each other and wept and mourned.

At the funeral Harry Osborn, Mary Jane, Gwen Stacey, Aunt May, Norman Osborn (Harry's father), George Stacey (Gwen's father), so old family friends went to Uncle Ben's funeral. Peter hardly said a word. He just stared into space. He was absentminded, and was in his own world.

After the funeral, Peter stayed alone a little bit after. He just stared at the tombstone and wished that the last words they shared would have been happy, that they would have had a happy memory but now he has regret (well more regret) than ever before.

Peter skipped the new school and went back to his old school, Flash Thomson walked up to Peter. Peter was in no mood, he spin around so quick and grabbed Flash by the neck and hissed "I am in no mood for this. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He growled.

Flash whimpered and said "I was going to say sorry about your uncle dude."

Peter apologized and went away. He chose to stop by the office and told them he was not feeling well right now and that he was going home.

Peter went home and he made a Spandex suit for Spider Man (this is his normal suit). After he made his suit which was easier than he had expected.

He made a pair of web shooters for himself, he did not like running, and he liked swinging in the air. So he made himself web shooters, he made some web fluid from barrowing some of the chemistry's chemicals. He designed it to last for an hour or two before it biodegrades.

He became Spider Man.

He became a hero, though right at the get go, people did not like him i.e. John Jonah Jameson or JJJ hated Spider Man from the beginning.

Peter was beginning to lose himself in Spider Man. Spider Man was always ready for something. He was there whenever something MAJOR was going to happen. John Jonah Jameson used that against him saying "Spider Man caused it to happen!"

After being Spider Man for a year he was a Junior Higher (8th grade). He was able to maintain an average grade. He started to date Gwen (with her father's permission) Gwen soon found out about him being Spider Man. She also found out that Peter was a cutter. She promised to keep it to herself.

Peter loved Gwen Stacey, Peter however was never able to get a kiss in because something ALWAYS happened! One of their cell phone, her dad shows up, a cop siren goes off, or something along that line. So they never were able to kiss, AT ALL.

Electro found out that Spider Man's "lover" was Gwen. He and Spider Man fought. Electro dropped Gwen, Spider Man caught her, but she was going too fast she stopped so quickly that the sudden stop gave her whiplash. She broke her neck. Spider Man took off his mask and wept over her right then and there. Electro was imprisoned and sentenced to life in prison. Gwen's father died by electrocution saving Spider Man.

Peter went to the funeral and stopped being Spider Man for several months. But he realized that the world needed him, so he went out and became Spider Man again. He was now a high schooler.

SHIELD recruited him a couple years after he started again. He became part of a team again, and he was staying with this team for the long haul.

Over the years they faced villain after super villain for years. They saved the world on more than a few occasions. Spider Man joined the Avengers for a short time but went back to his team. He bonded with all of them.

He bonded with Iron Fist and went to his home town in K'un-L'un and helped him there and learned more about himself. He and Iron Fist were close. Iron Fist aka Daniel "Danny" Rand.

He had a brotherly relationship with Power Man. Spider Man and Power Man worked together to find his parents. Luke Cage aka Power Man worked with Iron Fist in the past they were the closest of the bunch. Spider Man was second place.

Spider Man and Nova had a unique relationship. Nova aka Sam Alexander. Nova was annoying, but loyal to a fault. He was prideful, but he asked for help when it was needed. Spider Man worked with Nova and the 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. Nova earned Spider Man's respect.

But there was one that Spider Man had the strongest bond with the White Tiger aka Ava Ayala. Spider Man helped her with her Tiger side. She was the strictest and was the 'mother hen' of the group. She was second in command after Spider Man. She was a grade "A" student.

After a few years with SHIELD the director of SHIELD Nick Fury had a secret mission for Spider Man. It was to locate some illegal genetic experimentation. Since Peter Parker was so smart they could send him as a student.

At first Peter tried to get out of it but he realized that if it was not him it would have been Ava. So he went.

Nick had him choose some gear; Spider Man chose jet boots, a bracelet similar to Black Widows'. He chose one more but it got destroyed.

Spider Man was trained by the Avengers and Wolverine for a few months before the mission really began. (I will not go into detail; I did it in "Unexpected" and in earlier chapters!)

Peter went under "Ben" because it was

1\. He needed a false name.

2\. It was his Middle name so it as easy for him to remember.

3\. It was his Uncle's name.

So he went on the mission, and he found nothing, while he was there he was bit by a 'genetically engineered super spider' on the left hand.

When he got back he went into a comatose state for about 12 to 15 hours.

Ava found him in his room shirtless sweating, and pale. Aunt May rushed him down to the hospital.

Director Fury intercepted them and took him aboard the Tri – Carrier and put him in sick bay. Peter woke up with Ava there with him.

For the next few months Peter (well Spider Man) began to check out his new powers.

Peter pulled some strings and had Stark buy him some Vibranium, and he made two suits, one was his original color scheme the other was going to be the 'White Spider' to match White Tiger's suit. But something happened to it and it began to reflect his mood, and heart.

The Sinister Six killed his aunt, part of Peter died, he was going to kill them all, "Black Spider" took control, and would have done more if it was not for Ava calming Peter down and letting him get back into control.

At the funeral Peter asked Ava to marry him, she said yes.

They had two weddings, one for Peter and Ava, the other for Spider man and White Tiger.

The wedding happened without a hitch. They took a honeymoon in Vietnam.

When they got back Spider Man convinced White Tiger to quit SHIELD. Peter bought some land in the "Catskill Mountains" (I did more research and find this land.)

Not long after they left the Avengers divided. Wolverine went back to Canada. Team Ultimate separated, Nova went to Nova corps. Iron Fist went back to K'un-L'un and became king.

The Web Warriors went their own way. Iron Spider began to work for Stark.

Miles made a new home and became "Arachnid – Kid"

Agent Venom tried to follow Spider Man's footprint.

Scarlet Spider worked with Agent Venom to keep the crime down. Even they left and quit the hero business.

SHIELD corrupted and fell in on itself.

Crime was never higher than it was now.

Peter and Ava lived in the back woods for five years, Spider Man Trained White Tiger and White Tiger became extremely powerful. They learnt to balance their animal / dark side with their other side.

Ava became pregnant with twins, Peter was over protective of her (them).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Well that's a wrap!

How did you enjoy this chapter?

I still have a poll on my profile page, please vote.

This is it….


	21. Sequel is Out!

**This is not the end to the "Unexpected" stories!**

 **I have began a new story that is a loose spin off.**

" **The Unexpected: Meeting Half Bloods "**

 **here is a link to it;**

 **s/12334467/1/The-Unexpected-Meeting-Half-Bloods**

 **Death Fury signing out!**


	22. New Story Alert

**I am back! Did you miss me?**

 **Ok whatever anyways...**

 **I have began (another) story, it is yet another "Unexpected" story so Peter Perseus Parker and Spider Demon will be in the story.**

 **The title is: _An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away_**

 **I would like it if you all could take a look at it.**

 **If you could not guess what crossover or what fandom this story belongs to, it belongs in: Star Wars.**

 **I am not too sure on where to go from the first chapter, I was able to bring Peter into the world, and bring Darth Vader I mean Anakin Skywalker from Return of the Jedi back to the past... I am not sure _*WHEN*_ or _*WHERE*_ to begin, to truly the story...**

 **I was hoping one, any, all of you would have an idea or a suggestion.**

 **Death Fury signing off for the time being, until next time.**


End file.
